


1am

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Communicator Sex, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy indulges in communicator sex with Kirk. Kirk is very amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1am

**Author's Note:**

> written as comment-fic for [today’s absolutely gorgeous Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/483205.html) on the jim_and_bones community. Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!
> 
> Also, written in a rush, so there's probably mistakes ahoy in this wee beastie.

Jim was alone in his quarters, spread-eagled across his bed, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. He felt tired, eyes occasionally drooping to hide his gaze from the world, yet somehow, inexplicably, he could never quite find sleep as he should. He yawned, stifling the sound behind one quickly upraised hand. He shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position, yet found the new angle of his left leg gave him cramps.

He cursed, bending and straightening his leg in an ever-increasing attempt to relieve the pain, cursing and wishing that Bones was there to massage the cramp away. He busied his mind with thoughts of Bones becoming his own personal masseur, smiling through the pain at the delicious images that brought to mind. He startled at the sound of his communicator trilling beside him, one long arm whipping out to pluck it from where it lay.

“Kirk here,” he said, disliking the way his voice came out strangled with pain.

There was a brief pause on the other end, before Bones’ distinctly soft, Southern tones filtered through.

“What in God’s name are you doing, Jim? It sounds like you’re either in pain or you’re - “Bones said, breaking off his own sentence abruptly. “Don’t answer that. I don’t wanna know what you’re doing all alone in your quarters.”

Jim had the presence of mind to at least laugh at that, wishing that he had been jerking off instead of being racked with pain-filled cramps.

“What if I was jerking off?” he asked, hoping to embarrass the doctor with his forthright question.

“Dammit, Jim, I’m a doctor, not a prude. Don’t think you can embarrass me by forthright questions. I know what you’re doing, you know,” Bones grumbled, yet Jim could still detect the hint of humour beneath the doctor’s gruff tones.

“You love it,” Jim said, with a chuckle, before checking his chronometer. “Anyway, what's so important you had to grab me by communicator at 1am?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Bones sighed, noise loud over the communicator. “Just thought I’d call you, see what you were doing.”

“I might have been asleep,” Jim protested.

“You’re not, though. I had to take the chance,” Bones replied.

“Huh,” Jim grunted, before asking the obvious. “Why didn’t you just come to my quarters, instead of .. doing what you’re doing, right now?”

“I dunno,” Bones said, and Jim could detect the hint of a smile warming the doctor’s tone. “I thought it’d be fun to grab your attention by communicator, is all. It’s not like we haven’t done it before.”

Jim laughed at that, remembering countless times when they’d called each other in the middle of the night, on similar occasions when both couldn’t sleep. He remembered the conversations had turned pretty steamy on those occasions, too.

“Oh, yeah? Ready for some hot communicator sex, huh? You sly dog, Bones,” Jim chuckled.

“You love it,” Bones replied, before his tone dropped into gruff growls. “So, what are you wearing, Jim?”

Jim blinked, although he wasn’t deterred by the sudden change of conversation. Bones was always impatient when it came to getting what he wanted.

“Boxer shorts. Nothing else,” Jim replied, realising only then that his cramp had actually gone.

He raised one eyebrow, thinking that it must have been the power of Bones’ voice alone that had distracted him from the pain. He still would have liked to have felt Bones’ hands all over him, however. The things the doctor could do with his hands was quite obscene in Jim’s opinion.

“Yeah? What colour are they?” Bones asked, voice sounding a little harsh now.

“They’re black. You know, the ones you like seeing me in,” Jim added, with a carefully arched smirk.

“Oh, yeah,” Bones said, breathing harsh now. “Anything else you wanna tell me? Are you hot?”

“Are you getting yourself off, already?” Jim laughed, laying his head back upon the pillow as he did so.

“Are you hot, Jim?” Bones asked, forcefully, voice sounding strained upon the other end of the communicator.

“No, not especially,” Jim said, laughter still infusing his voice as he spoke. “Are you? And what are you wearing?”

There came a stifled moan, a crash and a loud curse from the other end of the communicator, before Bones returned.

“Where the hell are you? What was that?” Jim asked.

“I’m in the Sick Bay,” Bones replied. “I just knocked my tricorder to the floor.”

“What the hell? I hope Nurse Chapel’s not there,” Jim was outright laughing now.

“I’m alone,” Bones said, indignantly. “You really think I’m gonna jerk off with members of my medical staff and patients all around me? I’m a doctor, not a pervert.”

“Oh, I don’t know, Bones. You’re my pervert,” Jim said, still grinning.

Bones grunted, but didn’t reply to that. Jim took that as a silent affirmative.

“So what are you wearing?” Jim asked, hoping to get the conversation back on track again.

“I’m wearing boxers. Nothing else,” Bones replied, voice dark and husky again. “I’m hot, Jim. All sweaty and everything.”

“Oh, God,” Jim said, sudden interest pouring through him at that. “I’d love to see that. Why don’t you come over to my quarters and I’ll make you even more sweaty?”

“I’ll be right over. McCoy out,” Bones said, hurriedly, before disconnecting.

Jim grinned and tossed his communicator aside with a satisfied grin. It didn’t take long for Bones to arrive, out of breath and distinctly dishevelled from where he’d dragged his tunic and pants on rather swiftly. His hair was sticking up in grouchy clumps, and he was, as promised, extremely sweaty. Jim dragged him inside his quarters, chuckling as he stripped the doctor off again, lips clashing in heated kisses, hands flying everywhere on each other’s bodies. The bed protested when they thudded down upon it, yet held as Jim fulfilled his earlier promise of making Bones very sweaty indeed.

~~ the end ~~


End file.
